


Something to say

by Borrowed_Voices



Series: Inspired by tiktok [2]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices
Summary: Laurence stood in the library, trying and failing to choose a new book to read to Temeraire that afternoon. Temeraire had expressed interest in the majority of them and Laurence was having trouble choosing which of the mathematical texts he could tolerate the best."Mr. William Laurence!" Tharkay's voice sounded from the other room, loud enough to carry down the hall. Laurence couldn't help but flinch at the anger in his tone.
Relationships: William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Series: Inspired by tiktok [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121360
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Something to say

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Whrain](https://thefandomless.tumblr.com/) and Maria for Beta-ing!

Laurence stood in the library, trying and failing to choose a new book to read to Temeraire that afternoon. Temeraire had expressed interest in the majority of them and Laurence was having trouble choosing which of the mathematical texts he could tolerate the best.

"Mr. William Laurence!" 

Tharkay's voice sounded from the other room, loud enough to carry down the hall. Laurence couldn't help but flinch at the anger in his tone.  
Laurence quickly put his book on the shelf, a knot forming in his stomach. He walked quickly to where the sound had come from. All the while he ran through the past few days in his head, attempting to figure out what he had done to make Tharkay angry. But he could think of nothing that might warrant his anger. 

As Laurence rounded the corner to Tharkay's study Tharkay was opening his mouth to call him. He had the day's paper in his hands and two cups of steaming tea stood on the side table. He stilled as he saw Laurence appear in the door opening. Laurence hesitated taking in the scene, Tharkay seemed entirely too calm. After a few seconds of confused silence Tharkay gestured to the chair beside him, his face serious. 

Laurence felt his heart sink. During the few steps it took him to cross the room he had already made a mental note of the things he would have to collect, he didn't dare think of how he would tell Temeraire.

"I have something to say." Tharkay said gravely. Laurence straightened subconsciously, bracing. 

"I realised that despite you having been living here for the past year..." Laurence felt anxiety cold in his chest, the knot in his stomach seemed to tighten. He had known Tharkay would eventually change his mind, that was probably for the best. Tharkay had a reputation to rebuild, and having a lover that was both male and a known traitor would be detrimental. Laurence couldn't deny that he would be heartbroken. It seemed silly for a man well on his way to forty, to feel heartbroken like a schoolboy. He wondered how he would break the news to Temeraire, the dragon had grown so very fond of Tharkay and had fully settled in his pavilion.

"...That I have not yet told you in words that I." Here Tharkay stopped clearing his throat uncomfortably, a frown on his face. He seemed unable to meet Laurence's eyes. Laurence could not help but hold his breath.

"I love you." Tharkay finally looked Laurence in the eyes and Laurence.

It felt a little as if the air had been punched out of his lungs, relief nearly overmanned him and for a few moments all he could do was stare at Tharkay. Tharkay seemed to grow more uncomfortable the longer Laurence stayed quiet. His heart was still racing in his chest when he finally managed to open his mouth.

"Oh thank god," is all Laurence managed to say, leaning forward and panting slightly. 

He could feel Tharkay pause beside him.  
When Laurence looked back up at him, feeling a bit more in control of his emotions , Tharkay was still staring at him, frozen in his seat. 

"I thought you were going to tell me you preferred us to live elsewhere."

"You thought I was going to throw you and Temeraire out?"

"Well..."

"Of course not! Unless you would prefer to.."

"No!" Laurence said, too quickly and too loud. He flinched inwardly. "No, I, I have been very happy here and I hope to stay, with your permission of course."

Tharkay stood, moving in front of him, slowly and deliberately taking his hands in his own. He looked at Laurence in his eyes, sincerity making them shine.

"Will, I just told you that I love you. I would be more than honored to keep hosting you and Temeraire."

Laurence felt like he was flying and was unable to keep a wide smile off his face.

"My dear Tenzing," Laurence said, and before Tharkay could reply kissed him. Tharkay smiled against his lips.

"I love you," Laurence whispered quietly, their lips are barely touching, he felt Tharkay smile even more.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Also let me know if you have any other tiktok challenge you would like to see.


End file.
